Riptide: The Chosen Hero
by 16StarBoy
Summary: Percy Jackson is starting up in a brand new school. Only this time, it's a boarding school. Will Percy, alongside his new friends, be able to survive the adventures and challenges set before them? Join Percy, Annabeth, and all of their PJO and HOO friends in a exciting new journey!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! 16StarBoy here! I'm stoked to be writing this! This is my first time writing for fun so we'll see how this goes. I'm actually surprised I found any time to start writing and I'm not sure the rate at which I'll be uploading. Maybe if I start getting some reviews I'll upload more! Oh, and I'll be sure to reply to any reviews I get! That'd be nifty, right? Anyways, here's teh storay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights to Rick Riordan!**

_Riptide: The Chosen Hero_

Percy didn't let out that he was scared.

He stood apprehensively on one side of the street facing the other side. A massive, castle-like school loomed before him. He shuddered slightly, trying to slow his beating heart.

"Bye honey!" A sweet voice came from the car next to him. His mother's reassuring voice snapped him back into reality. "Have a wonderful time!"

_Yeah right, _Percy thought to himself. _How am I supposed to have a good time when I'm starting in a brand new school _again? _Not to mention this is the place where I'll be living._

"Thanks, mom," he said dejectedly.

"I'll be back in a few weeks! Call me every night! Make some friends!" His mother said. And with that she rolled up the car window and drove off. Now he really was alone.

The wind blew gently, stirring up some orange autumn leaves. They swirled past his feet, and the wind got caught in his unkempt black hair. He ran his fingers once through his hair, and adjusted his backpack a few times. After a few minutes of trying to gather some courage, he finally took his first step towards the building. It stood tall and intimidating.

As he walked towards the steps, he looked around the campus of his new boarding school to try to get his mind off the butterflies in his stomach. The trees here are really pretty. They provide nice shade, and cover the road like a canopy. The sidewalks are made of chiseled cobblestone, and twist around in interesting designs all over the school's main courtyard. Everything is so nice here.

_Jeez, this isn't even high school,_ Percy thought, _my mother enrolled me in a freaking university._

He finally made it to the steps. He took one last look at the courtyard around him before heading up towards the large oak doors.

~oOo~

The door creaked as Percy entered the classroom.

The teacher standing at the chalkboard turned to look at him. He was somewhat chubby, had thinning white hair, and peered at him through thin glasses.

"Ah!" He began, "You must be the new student!"

"Yes, sir. I'm Perc-"

"Patrick Jamestown! Nice to meet you. Say hello to Patrick, class!"

Percy cleared his throat. "Actually, sir, it's Percy Jackson."

The teacher waved the comment away. "Oh, same difference. Take a seat."

Percy looked around the class room before spotting the only empty desk way in the back of the room. He quickly made his way to the seat.

As he was setting his backpack next to the desk, he noticed what seemed like a cold presence next to him. He glanced up and saw a kid in the desk next to his. The boy was tall and wore mostly leather. He had black hair, even darker than his own. And his irises were black and deep like an abyss, but they weren't empty. They were full of emotion and made him look like he was deep in thought. He slouched in his seat and his overall body language made him look like he hated everything.

Percy made a mental note to steer clear of that guy.

"Now class, the hydra was a huge and horrible creature. It destroyed towns and wreaked havoc everywhere it went. That is, until it was defeated by the heroic Hercules." The teacher explained.

As Percy settled into his seat, his eyes began to wander the classroom. He saw the name "Mr. D" on the chalkboard. That must be his teacher's name. There was also a strange assortment of kids in the class, even if the class was relatively small.

The walls were adorned with posters and sketchings of ancient mythical monsters, heroes, and gods. Percy has always been greatly interested in mythology and he's glad he got the chance to take this class. It is, after all, the only class he can manage to pay attention in due to his ADHD.

The bell rang suddenly. Percy stood up with his backpack and waited for the room to clear out so he could make his way towards the door. His vision was blocked all of a sudden.

"Hey, man!" said a loud, cheery voice right in front of his face.

Percy was stunned for a second. He struggled to regain focus. He finally was able to focus on the boy in front of him. He had shaggy brown hair, a little goatee, and brown eyes.

"You're the new kid!" He exclaimed.

_As if I didn't already know,_ Percy thought to himself.

"I'll be happy to show you around, if you want." The boy continued.

"Uh," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. This strange kid was really freaking him out. "Maybe-"

"Great!" He cheered, "Right this way!"

And just like that, this bizarre boy stole Percy's wrist and whisked him out of the classroom.

~oOo~

Percy breathed heavily. That was the fastest school tour in the history of fast school tours.

"Well, that's the campus! Did you like it?"

Percy slowed his breathing. "Uh, yeah! The swimming pool especially." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, you're into swimming? Swim tryouts are next week! You should try out!" His guide said enthusiastically. "Well, anyways, I'd better get going. Do you know where your dorm is?"

"Yeah. It's in Half-blood Hall. Floor 3."

"Hey, what do you know? That's exactly where my dorm is! I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

A wave of relief washed over Percy. _Thank goodness I'll know _somebody _here, _he thought. Percy waved goodbye and they parted ways.

Percy glanced at the campus map in his hand for the location of his dorm. Good grief, this place is huge. After locating it, he turned and started walking in the direction of his dorm.

Oh, wait! "Did I get your name?" Percy shouted to his guide who was walking in the other direction.

His figure was already receding in the distance. After a few seconds, he heard his guide's voice.

"It's Grover! Don't you forget it!"

Percy chuckled and waved once more to his new friend.

~oOo~

_Alright, I'm completely lost._ Percy stared at his map helplessly.

He could've sworn his dorm was just around the corner. Instead, he ended up in the middle of a busy shopping plaza. Many students (and at this school there are MANY) were milling around, shopping, or just relaxing with friends after classes.

Exasperated, Percy folded up his map and shoved it in his jeans pocket. There was still a lot of time left in the day, so he decided he could kill some time.

The Plaza, as this shopping center is called, is beautiful. It's all open-air, and has countless little shops. From clothes stores, to candy shops, to the extremely popular restaurant: The Pavilion. There were little picnic tables scattered around the courtyard, each with its own umbrella to provide shade from the sun. In the middle of it all, was an elegant fountain.

Percy decided to continue his hunt for the elusive dorm room. He began crossing the crowded courtyard. He was doing his best not to get in anyone's way, but he did end up bumping a few people. After a few minutes of light jostling, he could see the other side. Just a few more steps…

WHAM!

Percy felt something hit the back of his head and he went flying forwards. His arms flailed and he ran into somebody in front of him. He was able to keep himself from falling to the ground, but the girl he hit wasn't so lucky.

Percy turned around to see what hit him. A construction worker carrying a ladder looked back at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry about that, buddy!" And he scampered off.

Percy rubbed the back of his head, and then he remembered the girl he knocked over. He whirled around and his eyes were met with a girl lying on the ground, her curly blonde hair all over the place.

_Oh no, this isn't gonna be good,_ he thought.

Percy rushed to her side, unsure of what to do.

"OH MY GOD!" A loud girl's voice came from beside Percy, "What happened!?"

A girl with spiky black hair rushed to the girl, on the opposite side of Percy. This girl had shockingly blue eyes. Almost like electricity.

After a few seconds, the blue eyed girl's head shot up. Percy noticed she was looking at him.

"What. Did. You. DO?" She growled.

"I-it was an a-accident!" Percy stammered. Man, was she shooting daggers at him right now.

She sighed gruffly, "I'll deal with you later."

The girl's attention went back to the blonde haired girl. Just then the blonde haired girls eyes fluttered open.

Suddenly, Percy lost the ability to breathe.

She had the most startlingly grey eyes he had ever seen. But, they weren't just grey. The seemed to swirl like a storm as she took in her surroundings. They were beautiful. She sat up and her hair fell perfectly down her shoulders like a cascading waterfall.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" the other girl asked.

"Thalia? What… happened?" Annabeth replied groggily.

And her voice. Oh, man! Her voice, it was like an angel's. Percy hadn't even noticed he was staring at her until her eyes met his.

Thalia spoke up, "This noodle-brain over hear completely knocked you out cold."

She helped Annabeth to her feet and Percy stood as well.

He found it strangely hard to keep his eyes off of her for some reason. She kept stealing glances at him as well.

"How are you feeling? Your head doesn't hurt too much does it?"

"No I… I think I'm fine." She said. She turned to Percy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy." He said trying to sound confident. "Sorry, I kind of knocked you over there." He laughed and rubbed the back the back of his neck nervously. _Why are my hands so sweaty? _Percy thought to himself.

Annabeth laughed a little too. "It's alright." She smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Percy's stomach did back flips, but he just _couldn't_ take his eyes off her.

A few awkward seconds passed of Percy and Annabeth just staring at each other. Percy felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Well," Thalia (thankfully) cut in, "We'd better be going, got stuff to do and what not."

She began pushing Annabeth away.

"It was nice meeting you," Percy said as she was departing.

"You too," She said somewhat quietly. Wait... No way was she blushing right now.

Before she got very far away, Percy called after her. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to know where Half-Blood Hall is would you."

Annabeth broke from Thalia's grasp and walked back over to Percy. Percy's felt his heart speed up as she got near.

"Yeah, it's right out that way," she said pointing down the road from which he came, "and on your left."

He looked back at Annabeth. "Thanks," he said, "Sorry again for knocking you unconscious, I promise I don't do that often."

She laughed, and Percy loved her laugh.

"I should get going," she said, "I'll see you later."

"See you around." He replied.

It was the strangest thing though. As much as he liked being on his own, he really didn't want to leave her.

She turned and walked back to Thalia. But Percy just stood there, watching them walk away. He didn't really know what to do next, and couldn't get his mind off the girl he just met.

_Jeez,_ Percy thought, _maybe I _can _get used to this school._

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Be sure to leave a review! If you thought it was the best thing ever: REVIEW! If you hated it: REVIEW! Also, I'd love to hear if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story. Thanks a bunch!**

**16StarBoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm glad I got this chapter up so quickly! Luckily, my school work has been light lately (don't expect that for long tho.. Darned AP classes!) Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. Today, a little plot starts developing... DUN DUN DUNNN! Let's see how this goes! Without further delay, I give you Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. He belongs to Rick Riordan, author of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, as well as the Heroes of Olympus series. Long story short: He's a beast!**

_Chapter 2_

It took a few jiggles, but the door to Percy's dorm room finally opened.

The first impression this room made was not a good one for Percy. It looked like a hurricane had just passed through. There were clothes strewn all over the place, the kitchen was covered with empty food containers, and there were many questionable smells wafting about the rooms.

_This _can't_ be my room, _Percy thought, _my roommates are complete slobs._

"Uh, hello?" Percy let out into the dorm room.

All he heard back was silence. _Well, I guess I'll set my stuff-_

"Hey!"

Percy nearly jumped out of his shoes. He whirled around.

The kid standing before him was smiling jubilantly. "I'm Leo. You must be our new roommate!"

Leo was a little shorter than Percy, and had dark tan skin and very curly brown hair. His brown eyes shined bright like his smile.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Percy." Percy said, still a little shocked.

"You mean Patrick Jamestown?" He laughed. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, lighten up man. I'm in your mythology class!" Leo patted Percy on the shoulder as he walked into the dorm room.

"You should be glad we tidied up around here. It used to be sort of messy." Leo said.

_Used to be messy? Then what is _this?

"I'm just messing with you!" He laughed again. Percy could already tell this kid was the jokester type. "Our roommates will be around shortly, probably."

Just then two other boys walked in.

"Well if it isn't New Guy!" One of them said. Percy instantly recognized it was Grover. He walked over and gave Percy a fist bump.

"Would you look at that?" Leo exclaimed, "The whole gang is here! Percy, I can see you already know Grover, and this is Jason." He gestured to the tall, strong blonde boy next to him.

Jason eyed Percy, like he was sizing him up or something. After a few seconds he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said quickly. His tone wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. Percy shook his hand.

With that, Percy picked up his backpack and head to his room, which happened to be Grover's room as well. The other boys plopped down on the living room couch and turned the TV on. Thankfully, his mom had dropped off his luggage here earlier and he saw it piled up next to his bed. He was, after all, going to be here a while.

His room was nice. Percy was relieved Grover kept the room at least a little bit neater than the rest of the dorm. He began putting his clothes away and making his bed.

"Oh come on!" Percy heard Leo yell from the other room. "You gotta make that pass! We're losing downs, people!"

Percy chuckled. They must be watching football.

"C'mon, defense. C'mon… INTERCEPTION!" Grover yelled happily. Percy heard a ruckus in the other room and concluded that Grover must be doing some kind of happy dance.

"NOOO!" Leo yelled.

Percy finished up unpacking and walked into the other room. "Who's playing?" he asked.

"State vs. Tech." Leo mumbled defeated with his face in his hands.

"Oh, State better be winning!" Percy said looking at the screen. Sure enough, they were up a touchdown.

"You know it!" Jason said with a smile. "Leo is literally the only kid at this school that roots for Tech. They lose this game every year to state, and he roots for them anyways." Jason shook his head at Leo in sympathy.

"They have one of the best engineering programs in the country and are the best at everything else too!" He said defiantly.

"Did we mention it's his dream school? Like he'll ever get in with _his _grades." Grover snickered.

Leo threw a pillow at Grover, who responded by throwing a foam football back… but it ended up hitting Jason instead. Let's just say this started a big pillow fight for the rest of the first half.

Percy may have just met them today, but he could already tell they were going to be his closest friends here at his new school. And he was okay with that, because anyone who can wield a pillow like that will be good to have on your side!

~oOo~

The restaurant was loud as Percy and his three new friends sat down at the table.

They decided to take him to The Pavilion as a sort of "welcome to your new school" celebration. And due to the big game that night, this place was _crowded._ Almost everybody was crowded at the bar to get a better look at the TV screens.

"I totally recommend the double bacon cheese burger deluxe," Leo told Percy while opening a menu, "It's by far the best thing this place can offer."

"No way, man. You gotta try the enchiladas. Pure heaven!" Grover's mouth was obviously watering at just mentioning it.

A few minutes of debating later, and they gave their waitress their orders.

"Looks like they're heading into the final quarter," Jason said looking at the TV screen.

State was up: 35-7. Needless to say, Leo had stopped paying attention to the game.

"Hey, guys," Percy began. There had been a question that was bugging him.

"What's up?" Grover asked, straining to take his eyes off of a steaming plate of enchiladas that just passed by.

"What's up with the name of our dorm? I mean 'Half-Blood Hall', what does that even mean?"

Percy waited for a response, but none came. The other guys looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Well? What is it?" Percy implored.

The guys quickly exchanged panicked glances. Percy searched their faces, wondering what exactly was going on. After a few seconds, they seemed to come to some kind of silent agreement.

Grover opened his mouth to speak. "A-… Food!"

Just then the waitress arrived with their dinner. The guys seemed to have a wave of relief wash over them, as they began devouring their meals probably to avoid talking to Percy.

_Something strange is going on here,_ Percy thought, _and_ _I'll have to get to the bottom of this myself._

The rest of the night was really awkward. Percy and the guys finished up their meals and decided to head back to the room and call it a night. They all had classes bright and early in the morning.

_What could this mean?_ Percy pondered as he sat in his bed. The room was completely dark, except for a few rays of moonlight that streamed through the window.

_The way the guys freaked out and avoided my question means whatever this is… it's big._ He furrowed his brow in concentration and frustration.

_Half-blood… What is that? I feel like I know that word, _he thought. After a few minutes, he gave in.

_That's it. I need to go to a higher power for assistance… the Internet._

Percy silently slipped out of his covers, snatched up his laptop and headed for the living room.

He opened the screen, and a blue light lit up the room. _Here we go._

He opened up a search browser, typed in 'Half-blood', and clicked on the first link.

His eyes scanned the page quickly. Well, as quickly as one can read with ADHD. It was all about Greek mythology. Apparently a "half-blood" is someone who is half god and half human. It seemed like a pretty strange name for a dormitory at a boarding school. More like something you would hear from some fiction novel.

Percy let out a light laugh.

_No way this dormitory has anything to do with half-bloods, _Percy thought to himself.

_I mean, Greek mythology doesn't even exist….._

_Right?_

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review/like/follow/whatever else there is to do!**

**Shoutout to: **

**Fireprincess2020: Thanks for reviewing! You're my first ever review and I was suuuper pumped when I read it, haha. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! (High-five)**

**Well that's all for now, folks! Until next time!**

**16StarBoy**


End file.
